


A Second Chance

by vorticist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Trespasser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorticist/pseuds/vorticist
Summary: Over the course of the events of the Inquisition, Ellana and Blackwall had grown to admire each other as competent warriors and dependable teammates. Though some small attraction had always been present between the two, Ellana had been enamoured with Solas since the start, and Blackwall had remained a reliable companion and friend, up until his betrayal. Although Solas vanished from Ellana's life, Thom remained a constant, and Ellana eventually became willing to view him in a different light. At Halamshiral, they reconvene and begin to mend their relationship through the sharing of their vulnerabilities. As a result, the initial attraction between them resurfaces, and they both take a chance at exploring their potential compatibility - at least until Ellana tracks down the Viddasala.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Lavellan, Female Lavellan/Solas, this isn't a solavellan fic sorry
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Ellana squinted into the setting sun, the trace of a smile still on her lips as she walked away from Viscount Varric and his casually ridiculous dealings. The smile grew as she thought of her earlier encounters with Sera, Dorian and Bull. Though their situations and philosophies had changed, they were still their own wild selves, down to their cores. While the Exalted Council was not an event she had particularly wanted to attend, seeing old friends had made the trip worthwhile. It was a warm and beautiful day, the golden sunlight extending over the rolling hills below Halamshiral. For the first time in a long time, the ambiance was one of peace, and she wished Solas was there to share it with her. Sadness and frustration simultaneously sliced through her with her whims, though the thought was not as cutting as it had been only a few years ago. A dull blade, now, but a blade nonetheless. There were other things to think about, to focus on, and she pushed the feelings away. She ran her hand along the evergreen hedge that separated the grand courtyard from the rest of the palace merchant buildings, and rounded the corner. As soon as she did, her stomach dropped. 

Blackwall, no, Thom Rainier now, had set up a rustic target near the corner of the hedges and was tossing throwing knives at it, albeit with little precision. From where she stood, Ellana could see he had cut his hair and was wearing a different gambeson. Though she knew he was present at Halamshiral, she had been putting off seeking him out all day. She had promised him that they would talk, but now that the time had come, she hesitated.

The process of extracting "Blackwall" from Val Royeaux had been infuriating, embarrassing, and an all around awful affair. She questioned her own leadership, threw blame at Leliana's vetting system, and vowed that Thom Rainier would never see the outside of a prison cell again. However, when she finally looked down at him from her gilded throne - filthy, ragged, and completely broken, she finally saw the real Blackwall. He was not an intimidating general, a valiant warrior or a knight in shining armor. He was only a remorseful old man who hated himself so much the thought of living as his birth namesake was worse than death. He said he did it to let the real Gordon Blackwall live on, but she knew it was not so much as a life preserved as it was an identity killed, and she knew if she didn't forgive him, he would have taken matters into his own hands. In the end, his fate was not up to her to decide, which is why he had packed up his bag and gone on a tour of redemption. Whatever the fuck that meant. Ellana took a deep breath and exhaled sharply through anxiety and subdued irritation. 

"Thinking of training as a rogue now?" She asked, biting her tongue as the thought of _now that you're somebody else_ crossed her mind. Thom startled, and turned around, his expression fully visible now as he had trimmed his beard all the way down to within an inch of his skin. Ellana was suddenly aware of the deep creases beside his eyes, the burst blood vessels near his nose, the scar that ran across his cheek, and the shape of his lips. 

"Hadn't given it much thought," Thom finally replied as he fiddled with the small hilt of a blade, "just figured I should do something productive here."

"I see," Ellana said tersely, her eyes searching anywhere but his face. A long pause was held between them before Thom spoke up.

"It's...it's good to see you again, Ellana," He said quietly. The sense of awkward aloofness that Ellana had felt a minute ago began to melt away. He had been her friend and a mentor before all else, and she realized it was only fair for those memories to take precedence. 

"You too..." She replied in kind, and with honesty. Despite everything that had transpired, he still gave her a feeling of certainty and security.

"Well, let's not waste any time," Thom said with a shrug, "I should tell you about what happened after I left. You of all people should know."

_You're bloody right I should_, Ellana thought. "Alright, then," She said in apprehensive cheerfulness, "where to start?" 

"Maybe we should sit down, first," Thom suggested as he gestured towards one of the ornate stone garden benches. Ellana nodded and took a few steps towards the bench, Thom in tow. After they had settled in, he began.

"The first of them I visited wasn't so bad. I believe he is a good man, and had only wanted to provide for his family. He wasn't told the specific details of the mission, only that there was somebody with a bounty on their head. Once the others started attacking, he just...stopped. He saw Callier's family and was paralyzed. He knew he should have stopped them, but he didn't."

Ellana scowled. "Good men don't sit idly by while atrocities are being committed, Thom," She said.

"You're right," Thom replied, looking directly into Ellana's eyes, understanding the ulterior intent of her words. She had remembered his childhood story about the dog. "There are many things that drive good people to do bad things, whether through action or inaction. Desperation, ignorance, blind vengeance..."

"And which one was he?"

Thom looked away and inhaled slowly. "He was desperate, and ignorant. That's something soldiers and mercenaries have in common."

"Or he was a coward," Ellana muttered.

"Or that," Thom agreed flatly. He paused briefly before continuing. "I found him in a village that provides much of the food for Val Royeaux. Wheat, root vegetables, apples and all that. He still had his family, and had taken up farming," He paused, then sighed. "I'm not even entirely sure if I should have made contact with him. My apologies were worth about as much as shit. I wondered if I was apologizing just to make myself feel better."

"Did you admit you wronged him?"

"I did, and that's about all I _could_ do before he dropped his hoe and came after me,"

"Well, that's the most important part of an apology," Ellana offered, "at least you got that much out." She paused, while the both of them nodded. After a moment, she smirked. "How many times did you get hit?" She asked.

Thom chuckled. "I lost track after twelve. I'm just lucky he didn't use the hoe. It's alright though, I can take a punch."

"I am aware of that, I fought alongside you for a whole year," Ellana smiled. "Is that what did your nose in, too?"

"Yeah," Thom replied slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"There must be an interesting story to that, then? Looks like it was a pretty hard hit."

"It was." 

"Alright," Ellana said, scowling slightly in confusion.

Thom exhaled and leaned back. "It was the hardest I've ever been hit. One, because I was only eleven, and two, because it was my father that did it."

Ellana felt the blood drain from her face. "Shit, I'm sorry Thom,"

"No, don't be sorry. I've never told anyone, and this is all about new beginnings, right? It's about time somebody knew."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," She said, placing a hand on Thom's shoulder, "but if you do, I'm listening."

Thom nodded slowly. "After my sister died, something in my father just...broke. Both of the women he loved most were gone, and he couldn't explain it. He couldn't reconcile the fact that sometimes life is just shit, and it takes and takes before it gives. First he started drinking. Just a bit at first, to help calm him down, but then it was more and more every week. It got bad enough that I had to take up what odd jobs I could find - sweeping chimneys, polishing shoes, gutting fish - just so we could eat. He didn't talk to me much during that time. After he got over his grief, anger followed. At first he would just yell at the street urchins near our house, but then I became a more cathartic target. I was still alive, why weren't they? Clearly it was my fault, somehow. One night, I had had enough, and I finally stood up to him. He didn't snap out of it like I naively hoped he would, he just got even angrier, and, well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. I was too small to defend myself, and after I let it happen once, it kept happening until I left home."

Ellana swallowed hard; her throat had gone dry. "Did...did anybody notice?"

"They noticed," Thom sighed, "but since I was already known for getting into fights at school, everyone just assumed I had gotten beaten up by one of my peers. Nobody could have helped me. First of all, what would they do? Go to my house and tell my father to stop?" He laughed bitterly, "Take him away? He was the only adult around, they wouldn't have done that."

"That's awful, I can't imagine what you went through," Ellana said quietly. Children in clan Lavellan were taught to tell each other if anyone ever raised a hand to them, and that person would be punished immediately. 

"If imagining is all you know of it, then I'm happy for you, really," Thom said, turning to face Ellana again. "Evil breeds evil, and goodness does the same," He paused and put his hands on his thighs. "You know, you have so much goodness in you, and while I envy you, I've realized that because of you, my life has taken a much better path. So thank you, Inquisitor,"

Suddenly, the memory of what had happened a day after Thom was dragged in front of Ellana - after she had pardoned him, and after she had given herself twenty-four hours to calm the intense rage that had boiled through her every fibre - shot to the forefront of her mind. She had walked up to the barn, and found Thom sitting pensively by the fire. He had stood up and turned towards her, his bloodshot and puffy eyes wide with wonderment, his mouth moving wordlessly as she approached. With conviction, she had quickly strode across the hay strewn wooden planks, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Once wasn't enough, the red welt on his face wasn't enough; she had hit him again, and again. He had stood there, taking each blow with a turn of his head, his eyes downcast. She had left the barn as quickly as she had come, angrily wiping away tears with her rough sleeves. Now, tears of remorse and understanding were stinging her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Thom," Ellana said, lurching forwards to hug Thom's huge frame. He was taken aback, but his hands eventually found their way upwards to encircle Ellana's small figure.

"I told you already, it's alright, it was a long time ago. Quite the bleeding heart you are, aren't you?" He chuckled.

Ellana pulled back and sniffed. "No, I mean I'm sorry for that time in the barn, just after..."

"Oh, right...that," Thom said quietly. "You...you had every right to be angry at me, and I deserved it."

"Perhaps," Ellana smiled ruefully through tears, "but not from me."

Thom wiped the corner of her eyes with the thumb of his rough leather glove. "I can't say for certain if that's true or not, but either way, you had other things on your mind at the time as well, and I realize you had a lot to deal with. All that stress can do funny things to a person." His comment made Ellana feel ill again. Just after the Inquisition was wrapping up the paperwork for the extraction, Solas had suggested they take some time together. A trip to Crestwood would be nice, he said, and she had agreed. She still wasn't convinced it had been his intention to end it there. He had looked so bewildered, and the mystery behind the expression on his face still bothered her. She brushed the odd feeling away, again. He was gone - he clearly had important things in his life, and she just wasn't one of them. 

Ellana nodded, then smoothed down the front of her formal jacket with both hands and took a deep, slightly shaky, breath. "Anyway. What about the rest of the men?" She asked.

"Well, something I learned along the way was that it was only one man that was responsible for killing Callier's wife and children. The others had tried to persuade him to take them alive, but when they were busy with Callier's bodyguards, he caught them and cut their throats." Thom scowled and shook his head. "Disgusting. A total waste of a human, and I worked with him. Trained him. _Trusted_ him. Got what he deserved, though."

"What happened?"

"An anonymous tip led to his capture, and he was brought into the city and imprisoned. He was found dead in his cell the next morning. Guards said they don't know what happened." Thom let out a bitter laugh. "Sometimes it's not such a bad thing when people take justice into their own hands."

"It can be dangerous, too," Ellana said, and looked back up. The sun was nearly beyond the horizon. "Oh, I need to get going," She said, suddenly standing. "Josephine wants me to go to some kind of opera tonight. I have no idea what's in store, but it should be fun."

"That doesn't sound like fun to me," Thom laughed, standing as well. "Well, I hope you enjoy it regardless. And...it was good to see you, really,"

Ellana smiled. "It was good to see you too, Thom," She said, and stood on her tiptoes to hug him again, gently this time. He held her in return, and as she released him, his hands fell to her waist. She squeezed his shoulder, and turned to head back towards the palace, not noticing the wistful look Thom was giving her as she left.

* * *

Much later that night, Ellana's ears were ringing as she walked down the stairs from Halamshiral. She rubbed them, and winced a little. The opera had certainly been entertaining, but it had only served to make her more restless than before. After some consideration, she headed towards the public baths with the thought that perhaps the hot water would drain her of any remaining agitated energy she had left. Though the baths were open well after sundown, most of the nobles had preferred to take up drinking and gambling in the main hall, and as such, the courtyards were nearly empty, much to Ellana's relief. She gave the worker on duty a gold piece and was handed a tight-fitting garment made of an odd material as well as a plush towel in return. After changing behind a folding wall, she made her way towards the warm water. It was a dark night; the moon was only a sliver, but the various candles provided enough light around the stone basin to make out the columns and benches. She could see one other hunched over figure sitting at the base of one of the columns, and as she drew nearer, she realized it was somebody she knew.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Ellana said playfully, wading through the shallow water and sitting beside the now clear figure.

"I hope that's not a comment on my personal hygiene," Thom chuckled. Ellana could hear the water thinly slosh as he raised a hand to wipe some sweat from his brow. Steam from the water rose up around them, illuminated by the small lanterns.

"No, no, you smell much better these days," She replied with a smirk. 

"You're not wrong about that,"

Her smile faded a little. "Sorry. I know now that you were going through a dark time and those little things just didn't seem to matter. I have to admit it bothered me, then, but now...I get it. I did the same thing for a while after Solas just...vanished,"

"I still can't fathom why he wouldn't have at least offered an explanation,"

Ellana let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in irritation. "Fuck if I know," She said, more aggressively than she had intended, "I can never decide if I should be sad, or angry, or both."

"Well, do whatever you have to to get through it, I suppose," Thom mused. Ellana looked up at him. The silhouette of his profile was visible through the flickering light. He appeared much gentler without the beard. She wondered if the man she was seeing now was Thom, or Blackwall. 

"Always the pragmatist, aren't you?" She asked, still peering in his direction.

Thom looked down at her, his sad grey-blue eyes catching a minute amount of light. "I've always had to be," He replied. "Anyway, what made you decide to come down here?"

"Well, I was here this afternoon with Vivienne, but Sera was running around and fucking about, causing a ruckus as usual. I _was_ looking forward to unwinding, but it didn't end up being as relaxing as I had hoped."

Thom let out a hearty laugh. "That would explain all the ham earlier, then, I suppose," He said, smiling. "I missed that little tempest."

"Despite all the grief she caused me, I did too," Ellana said, lying back against the stone and looking up at the embroidered canopy. "I just wish she hadn't been such a pain earlier. I was really looking forward to getting this knot sorted out," She tilted her head to one side and began aggressively rubbing between her neck and shoulder.

"Ah, I get those too," Thom said knowingly, "seems to be a warrior thing. Want me to have a go at it?"

Ellana hesitated for a minute, but finally agreed. "Sure, "She shrugged, "You're stronger than me so maybe you'll have more luck killing this sonofabitch,"

Thom reached around Ellana's shoulders and placed a large hand next to her neck, then began feeling for hard spots in her muscles. Ellana was suddenly hyperaware of the pressure of his warm, calloused hands, the scent of his hair and the feel of his breath on the side of her face. Just as she began to feel flustered, Thom stopped moving and ground his thumb between two large striations. Ellana's legs flew straight out as she yelped in pain.

"Sorry, was that too hard?" Thom asked, relieving the pressure.

"No, no," Ellana replied, panting, "I think you found the spot. It feels better already."

"Want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please. Here," She said, feeling her heartbeat quicken, "I'll sit in front of you so you can get some more leverage."

Ellana slid off the bench and into the water as Thom parted his knees to make room for her. He placed both of his hands near her neck and worked his way outwards, feeling for spots where her muscle was tightly wound. Working through another knot elicited a groan from Ellana, and she continued to let out breathy and noisy sighs as he pushed on her her sturdy, fatigued frame. As a Reaver, Ellana was no stranger to pain; more than once she had come out of a battle bloody and bruised...and grinning from ear to ear. Thom wondered if she was enjoying his firm kneading as the sounds she was making were almost...erotic. He let his gaze drift to her bare muscular shoulders - her skin was tanned and freckled from training in the yard, and scars of every sort slashed across her body in pairs, alone, or in unique patterns. He found them oddly beautiful; it was a painful sense of accomplishment they both knew and shared. A little dazed from his own daydreams, Thom stopped massaging Ellana and let his hand drop between her shoulder blades to brush against one such scar.

"Tired already?" He heard Ellana say in a low voice.

He swallowed the dryness from his mouth and cleared his throat. "When did you get this one?" He asked, leaning forwards to examine the spots more clearly. Ellana stretched and stood up to sit back beside him as he moved his head out of the way. 

"When we were in the Hissing Wastes. Some Vint asshole slugged me in the back with a spiked mace. It pierced my armour a little, so I had two kinds of metal to dig out of my skin later. He was a strong fucker, I'll give him that."

"I take it he met his match, then?" Thom smiled, and Ellana raised her eyebrows smugly. "Oh," Thom said suddenly, "I can keep going if you'd like, just got a bit distracted by that interesting looking scar."

Ellana rubbed the back of her neck. "It's alright, I'm far less sore than I was earlier, so thank you," She hesitated for a minute as Thom nodded in acknowledgement. "I...I could return the favour if you'd like?" She offered.

"I, uh, that's quite okay, no need to trouble yourself," Thom stammered. Though it was dark, Ellana was quite certain she could see him blushing under the candlelight. She had always found Blackwall handsome, but his aloof and self-righteous demeanor had put him firmly into the category of a platonic teammate. Even when she had tried to flirt with him out of playfulness, he had either spiraled into self-deprecation or acted as if he were being approached by an oversized nug and not a fit, attractive woman. But now, seeing him so obviously flustered by a simple action, Ellana felt her heart melt over the man known as Thom - malicious and tragic past, frayed ends, and all. 

"I'd like to..." She said in almost a whisper, "I do care for you, Thom, I'm sorry if that wasn't clear before,"

"I...care for you too," He said, tilting his head downwards so they were almost cheek to cheek.

Ellana bit her lip and raised a trembling hand that she eventually placed on his thigh. Thom snapped his head around and looked at her, surprised, but knowing. His eyes closed just as Ellana leaned forwards to press a tentative kiss to his slightly parted lips. He returned the kiss and moved his hands to the small of her back to draw her in closer. Her mouth opened wider in response, taking the kiss in deeper as she inhaled and slid along the bench so that her hip was against his. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Thom slid his tongue between Ellana's lips, gently prodding, and she did the same, but her reply went further, demanding more. Sensing her hunger, Thom reached a hand upwards and slid it between the coarse strands of her hair, gently pulling on the roots as he cupped the back of her head. Ellana groaned and leaned forwards even more to devour Thom's mouth; the rough strands of his stubble burned her skin, but she relished it. Smiling through their kiss, Ellana reached up and grabbed Thom's hair in kind, and yanked on it. Hard. He grumbled in surprise, and floated away from their kiss. Ellana was worried she had gone too far, but as they looked at each other, Thom's eyes suddenly darkened and he tilted his chin downwards so that he was gazing up at her from beneath his thick, angled brows. A dark smile spread slowly across his face as he began leaning towards her.

"More of that," He growled, and grabbed Ellana's waist to hoist her up on top of him.

Thom desperately urged Ellana up off the stone bench, and warm water sloshed around them as she shifted her weight to straddle him. Though her frame was small, she was strong - her thighs squeezed around Thom's hips and locked the two of them together. She placed her arms on either side of his head then ran her hands through his hair, alternating stroking and pulling. She leaned affectionately on Thom's cheeks, and he kissed her collarbone and neck, dragging his rough beard along her skin and leaving small red marks. The sensation sent shivers up and down her back, and she thrust her chest towards him for more. His hands traveled downwards to squeeze her ass, and she moved with his pressure, rolling her hips to grind along his bulge. She felt his cock twitch against her folds through the thin fabric they both wore. He had been hard since he had started daydreaming earlier, but now it was becoming painful, and the ache only grew as Ellana spread her legs wider and ran her slit along his length at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

"Trying to finish me off here?" Thom panted, trying to steady Ellana's hips to no avail. 

Ellana closed her eyes and leaned backwards, bracing her hands on Thom's knees. She managed to choke out "Not if I get there first," before tilting her head back and exposing her neck and chest to him. Her nipples were hard, and Thom reached out with both hands to gently rub them. She moaned as a jolt of pleasure ran downwards through her core.

"You know, somebody could come by here any minute," Thom said, leaning forwards and collecting Ellana back in his arms.

Ellana smiled through a daze. "Mm, an interesting idea," She crooned. "What do you suppose the council would make of the revered Inquisitor fucking one of her subjects out in the open?" She snickered. "I bet the Orlesians would like it."

Though he didn't think it was possible, Thom felt his cock harden even more. "So would I," He managed, "but in the interest of the Inquisition, maybe we should take this elsewhere," 

"You're right," Ellana sighed, and wiped her brow. "Let's go to my room, then." Reluctantly, she slowly rolled off of him and stood up, then began to stagger back towards the changing area. "Well?" She said, turning around, "What are you waiting for?"

Thom let out a small cough. "I'm going to need a minute...or twenty," He said. "I'll meet you there."

Ellana laughed and continued onward without him.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in her room, Ellana spent the next several minutes pacing around the gaudy gilded furniture, fidgeting with her robe and adjusting statuettes and vases. She marched to the bathroom, heart pounding, and smoothed back her damp hair. She looked at her reflection and smiled. Her and Blackwall-Thom Rainier- the thought may have crossed her mind several years ago, but she had let it go. Yet, here they were now, and it was strangely thrilling. The thought of being with someone she was comfortable with, yet knew nothing about once clothing was shed and the lights went out, made her stomach do somersaults. After what felt like an eternity, a quiet knock was heard at her door, and she sprung up, then quickly slowed her pace a little for fear of appearing too enthusiastic. A sheepish, dewy-faced Thom awaited, as expected. He kept himself slightly to one side of the doorway, and looked up at her innocently. Ellana smiled and ushered him in. 

Before he had a chance to speak, Ellana grabbed Thom by the sleeve and turned him around so that she could press her lips to his again. He reciprocated, but then pulled away a second later. 

"Wait," He panted, "are you sure about this?"

Ellana frowned slightly. "Of course. Is something the matter?"

"No, I just, I wanted to make sure you didn't have second thoughts, or anything." Thom averted his gaze. 

Still frowning, Ellana dropped her hands to Thom's forearms and gave them a squeeze. "I know what you're thinking, Thom," She said. He looked up at her. "You're not a waste of time, and I know myself well enough to know what I want. I want you, and I hope you feel the same."

"I do, very much," Thom replied breathily, his eyes lighting up with joy, and she met his reply with a smile, then bit her lip playfully. His bright eyes darkened as his pupils dilated with newfound hunger and a smirk to match. "Now, did you have something specific in mind?" He asked as his hands encircled Ellana's waist and his thumbs pressed circles into her lower back. She pressed her hips against his, and smoothed her hands over his chest as he groaned. 

Then, with a small laugh, she leaned towards his face. "I could feel just how hard you were earlier, in plain sight of everyone," she said, her already husky voice exaggerated by lust. "You wanted to pin me down on that stone bench and fuck me until I screamed, didn't you? Not as much of a gentleman as you pretend, huh?" 

The hands that had been making fine circles had now escalated to desperately kneading Ellana's ass. Thom gently bit her neck before replying in little more than a hoarse whisper. 

"And what are you saying? That I'm some dirty old man who's been fantasizing about his incredibly attractive boss in his down time?"

Ellana giggled. "Well, have you?"

"Maybe a little,"

"Show me what you've wanted to do. Did you want me on my back, spread open and vulnerable for you?"

"That's a start," Thom said with a smile, and began pushing Ellana towards the bed. The hesitance and shyness that had been there a minute earlier had evaporated, and he yanked open Ellana's robe, and sighed with pleasure as he took in the sight of her bare breasts and amused, yet slightly shocked, expression. Just as she was about to say something, Thom lunged forwards to take a nipple in his warm mouth, and Ellana let out a soft, surprised moan as he cupped and massaged her breasts in his large hands. After a moment of shooting arousal, she snapped back into alertness, and began undoing the clasps on his gambeson, then forced the heavy coat to the ground as Thom reluctantly let go of her long enough to allow his top off. She could see his cock straining and twitching against his pants as she slowly untied his drawstring. Another fleeting thought of disbelief crossed her mind just as her fingers slipped beneath his waistband and urged his breeches to the floor. 

Ellana's mouth opened ever so slightly. He hadn't bothered with his underclothes after the bath, and his unabashed nakedness was a sight. He was leaner than Ellana had remembered; his obliques tapered harshly around a gently curved stomach, and into dark hair. She reached out a hand and gently stroked his length. The tip was so engorged it was almost purple, and he caught his breath as she wrapped her long fingers around it, and delicately teased the underside. Thom's breath became more ragged as she started to work him slowly, her other hand raking his hair with her nails. Just as she was settling into a rhythm, Thom grunted and lifted her by her hips, dropping her onto the bed behind them. He straddled her legs a second later, and quickly untied the belt securing her robe. As she helped removed the silky fabric, Thom watched her through half-lidded eyes, his erection eagerly awaiting what was to come. His hunger made her blush, but only a little.

She tilted her chin downwards and looked up at him through her lashes, biting her lip as she coquettishly glided her robe off of her shoulders. Thom desperately shoved the remaining fabric aside, then pried open her legs with strong hands. Ellana gasped as he planted his tongue against her slit, flexing and relaxing the muscle to send her waves of pressure. He sucked her clit with just enough strength to make it straddle the edge of pain, then withdrew, only to force his tongue into her swollen hole, his thick fingers digging into her thighs. As he worked her over, she could see him thrusting against the bed, soaking his precum into the sheets. Soon enough she was beginning to climax, her breath quickening and her moans reaching a higher pitch. Just as Ellana thought she was past the point of no return, Thom pulled back and smoothed his mouth and jaw with a hand, a cocky smirk on his face. 

"Fuck," Ellana breathed, slamming her head back against the pillow. "Why...Damnit...You're really good at that," She laughed. 

"I've had practice, and it helps when you enjoy what you do," Thom chuckled, bending forwards to kiss her. Inhaling her own scent only made her more rabid, and she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Easy now," Thom crooned, we'll get there,"

Ellana readjusted herself. "Why are you teasing me like this?" She asked, her tone higher and breather as she pushed her chest out. 

"You told me I could do what I've been wanting to," Thom replied, taking her hands in his, then pinning them to the side. 

"You're not the only one who's had thoughts about this," She pouted. 

Thom raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked slowly. 

"Yes, when we first met," Ellana said. "When I barely knew anyone. You were always there at Haven, standing there like a valiant, decorated hero. You seemed so shiny and gilded on the outside, and that made me want to see more of you."

"I'm sorry you did," Thom said softly. 

Ellana shook her head. "No, not like that. Forget about that. I meant..." She lowered her voice, "sometimes I'd lay awake before bed and...imagine us..."

Thom bit his lip. "So did I..." He admitted, and sat back up to kneel between her legs. She could see his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily with want. "Show me," He panted, taking his fat cock in one hand. "I want you spread open before me."

Ellana blushed, a real flush, stemming from a mixture of arousal and genuine shyness, and yet, she couldn't say no. She kept her eyes on his as she slipped a finger between her widened legs, and began circling her clit, slowly, as Thom pumped his member at the same pace, his eyes running up and down her body, but always returning to her gaze. They watched each other, panting, being careful not to get carried away. He was enraptured by the way her toned warrior's body stiffened and released with her breathing. She imagined what it would be like if he lost control, if he suddenly came on her chest, stroking himself through his bliss, but whimpering an apology... 

Enough. 

"Come here, Thom, I want you inside me," Ellana begged, pulling him closer and drawing her legs upwards. Without another word, Thom guided himself before her entrance, leaning on his forearm and kissing her cheek as he lined himself up. Slowly, too slowly, he slid himself in, an almost pained expression on his face as he groaned, while Ellana replied in kind. 

"Fuck..." He choked, shakily thrusting all the way inside of her and holding himself steady. "You're so tight...wet..." He could barely speak in more than a whisper.

Ellana tilted her hips upwards to take him in even deeper, grinding her pelvis against his as he held his mouth over hers in a teasing kiss. After a moment, he found his rhythm and began increasing his pace, and Ellana couldn't help but let out a cry at each heavy thud of his solid body against hers. 

"More," She moaned, "deeper...ah," suddenly he slowed his pace, then stopped. Ellana's eyes opened with curiosity. 

Without breaking them apart, Thom reached for one of the huge ugly pillows on the bed, and in one swift movement lifted Ellana's ass and placed the pillow underneath it so that her hips were higher than her head. He leaned back and resumed thrusting, slowly, languorously, waiting for her reaction. It came in the form of her opening her mouth reflexively as the tip of his cock scraped against her innermost sensitive spot. She squeezed so hard she almost pushed him out, and he smiled down at her. Just as he was about to put her legs over her head, somebody knocked on the door. They both stopped, and snapped their heads in the direction of the interruption. 

"Did you invite someone else to join us?" Thom chuckled in a low voice. 

"Shit," Ellana muttered, "I forgot I was supposed to meet with some nobles-ah!" She cried as Thom began fucking her hard, biting his lip in amusement. 

"Guess they'll have to wait," He said. She could hear them talking outside. 

"Is the inquisitor not in her chamber? I thought you said she would be here," One said, his snobby Orlesian accent muffled through the door.

"Let's wait a few more minutes," Said the other, "maybe she will return soon."

Ellana rolled her eyes and put a finger to her lips in a signal that they should be silent. Thom raised his eyebrows and smiled, still sliding in and out of her with ease. Suddenly, his eyes darkened and he raised his thumb to his mouth, and slowly and deliberately licked the pad as he maintained eye contact with her. Ellana was confused for a moment, but soon realized what he was about to do, and her eyes widened. Before she could protest, Thom was stroking her vulnerable clit with his thumb, and she stifled a scream. She was already so close, and his unbearably perfect touch in combination with his impossibly hard cock was going to push her over, violently. 

"I can't," She whimpered, "Thom, please, I'm going to scream," she panted. He could feel her contracting desperately around him, and sped up the pace of the small circles he made to match his quickening thrusts. Suddenly Ellana let out a long, low moan, and begged him again. 

"Shhh," Thom said, putting a large hand over Ellana's mouth, and she nodded. "That's it," he growled, not relenting. 

Moments later, Ellana's entire body stiffened and shuddered, and he clamped his hand down harder as she screamed into it, riding his hand and cock through the explosive waves of pleasure that forced her wetness onto the sheets. Just after she had reached her peak, Thom could no longer hold out, and he pulled out of her abruptly, cursing in a low voice as he held his twitching, engorged member and let loose stream after stream of cum onto the satin bed cover.

"Sorry," He panted a minute later as he reached for a handkerchief in his coat pocket, "I didnt want to...you know,"

Ellana laughed. "It's alright, the moon's not right, and I can whip something up at the alchemy table tomorrow for extra protection," She said, climbing off the pillow and re-arranging the bed. "Thanks for the show, though." 

Thom snickered and climbed into bed with her, gently stroking her hair aside as she snuggled into his massive chest. 

"If I weren't so tired, I'd say we should do that again," Ellana yawned. 

"I'd need a bit of time, first," Thom said, "I'm not a hot-blooded twenty-something anymore."

"Wish I'd known you when you were," 

"You'd only have been in your teens!" Thom scolded. 

"You get the idea," Ellana said sleepily. Suddenly, someone coughed outside her door. "Oh, fenedhis! The fucking nobles!" She cursed, jumping out of bed and scrambling for her clothes. 

"Should I leave?" Thom asked.

"Nah," Ellana shrugged, pulling on her trousers, "I'll just meet them out there. Besides, this should give you a long enough break." She said with a wink, and headed towards the door as Thom laughed and sank lower in the sheets.


End file.
